


Confrontation Failed

by yourboyfriendisawhatnow



Series: Human Nature [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourboyfriendisawhatnow/pseuds/yourboyfriendisawhatnow
Summary: Ashley finds out about Justin's habit.





	Confrontation Failed

_September 7th, 2013_

The door to the apartment banged open loudly as Justin ran into the room, Ashley hot on his heels.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she yelled as Justin attempted to get to his bedroom. He turned to face her but refused to make eye contact, instead choosing to look at the floor and walls.

“I’m going to my room,” he muttered angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Where does it look like I’m going?” He once again attempted to escape to his room.

“Don’t walk away from me, Justin,” Ashley said in a shrill voice. “I’m not finished with you.”

Justin turned, smiling bitterly at his sister. “I think we’re done here. Can I go now?” He headed towards him room. Ashley threw her arm out and grabbed at his sleeve, forcefully spinning him around once more. He slowly turned his head to stare at her hand clutching his sleeve.

“We are not even close to being done here, Justin!” Her eyes flashed with fury.

“Let go of my arm,” he growled, yanking his arm from her grasp. This time, she let him walk away, but still followed him to his room. He slammed the door in her face and flopped down on his bed. Ashley put her hand on the door and leaned against it, resting her forehead on it.

“Justin,” she whispered, her voice wobbly with tears. “I just want to help you. Just tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on with me.” He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Ashley slid down the length of the door to sit on the floor.

“Then why did I have to bail you out of jail today?”

“I needed a fix.”

“He was an undercover cop, Justin!”

Justin sat up quickly. “And how was I supposed to know that!” He yelled. “I just needed a fix! For God’s sake, will you just go away?” Ashley bit her lip as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn’t hold in a sob, but it was too late. Justin had heard it. His face fell and he walked over to his door. He sat on the floor, mimicking Ashley’s position on the other side. “I’m sorry. I just need to be alone right now. I’m exhausted; can I just go to bed?”

Ashley wiped her eyes and sniffled. “We will talk about this in the morning, do you understand me?”

Justin leaned his head on the door. “We’ll sort everything out in the morning. I promise.”

“Okay.” Ashley stood up and began walking away. She turned. “Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember to keep your music down low. We don’t want to disturb the neighbors.”

“Goodnight, Ashley”

“Goodnight, Justin.”


End file.
